solo mio
by kylie-samaSP
Summary: kyle se siente celoso ¿Qué hara para mantener a su lado al castaño que tanto le gusta? kyman
1. Chapter 1

Kyle pov

Esa mañana me despertó una llamada de stan, diciéndome que en la tarde saldrían a comer al K.F.C y si quería ir, yo acepte, y quedamos de vernos ahí a las 5pm, estaba emocionado, ya que hace mucho tiempo no salíamos los 4, me pase parte de la mañana viendo la televisión con ike, hice una parte de mis tareas, después de eso me di una ducha rápida y me puse unos jeans negros con unos converse del mismo color, una sudadera blanca con capucha (si algo maso menos al estilo de Jeff the killer xDD) Salí de mi casa faltando solo cinco minutos para las cinco, y a pesar de que todavía no era un pueblo tan grande, me fui caminando, llegando ahí unos 15 o 20 minutos más tarde, divise a stan y Kenny en una mesa para seis que estaba casi en el fondo del restaurante, los salude desde la entrada y me acerque a ellos.

-Hola chicos-hice a un lado a Kenny para sentarme con stan, creo que Kenny se molestó, pero en fin, de vez en cuando es lindo hacerlo enojar.

-hola kyle- me dijo mi amigo con cabellera de azabache

-¿no ha llegado el culón?- les pregunte

-no, dijo que tenía algo "importante" que mostrarnos- me contesto Kenny remarcando la palabra "importante" como si lo que tuviese que mostrar cartman fuera lo más aburrido del mundo, y ciertamente, cada vez que cartman decía que tenía algo "importante" que mostrarnos, siempre resultaba ser pura mierda, algo insignificante o para variar, algo involucrado con judíos, en fin, suspire y seguí platicando con ellos animadamente hasta que pude sentir como alguien se paraba detrás de mí.

-hola chicos- enseguida pude reconocer esa voz tan familiar, me di la vuelta para ver al joven castaño que sonreía a mis espaldas, pero, algo era diferente, venía con alguien… y era… ¡¿Una chica?!

-hey… hola jejeje- dijo Kenny plantándole una mirada pervertida a aquella hermosa castaña de ojos de zafiro que acompañaba a nuestro amigo, cartman miro amenazadoramente al rubio haciendo que este se callara al instante, Eric dio un suspiro con las mejillas un poco rosas y continuo.

-ehmm… chicos, ella es mi novia, zoe, es nueva en el pueblo, llego hace dos semanas- hubiese seguido hablando si no fue que Kenny le interrumpió.

-ahhh, eso lo explica todo, es porque obviamente no ha escuchado de tu pasado en la cárcel ni de lo mal amigo que eres- le bromeo Kenny, cartman le volvió a mirar fríamente haciendo que este solo hiciera una seña dando a entender que ya no molestaría, cartman suspiro y siguió hablando.

-y bueno, solo espero que puedan llevarse bien con ella y conocerla- y de nueva cuenta, fue interrumpido por el rubio.

-ohhh, claro que voy a conocerla- dijo con voz seductora, y ya en el límite cartman se le acerco tomándolo de la camisa que traía puesta, susurrándole al oído

-dices una sola palabra más McCormick y te juro que te corto las bolas aquí mismo- Kenny quedo congelado y asintió temeroso con la cabeza, cartman volvió con la chica y la tomo de la mano. Mire a stan, tenía los ojos en blanco estando boquiabierto, creo que no pudo ni siquiera creer que cartman tenía una novia, pero… algo dentro de mí se quebró, algo muy frágil, me entraron unas enormes ganas de llorar, me levante rápido de mi lugar.

-lo siento, tengo que ir al baño- y después de decir esto salí corriendo a aquel lugar, entre y me mire en el espejo, en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, me había puesto a llorar.

-para de llorar kyle, es solo una chica – trataba de parar aquellas amargas lágrimas frotando la manga de mi sudadera contra mis ojos, pero era inútil, salían más y más, me sentía tan mal en ese momento, un ruido detuvo mis pensamientos, era stan tocando la puerta.

-kyle, amigo ¿estás ahí?- en ese momento las lágrimas pararon, no podía entenderlo, pero simplemente las limpie rápidamente con la manga de la sudadera y abrí la puerta.

-kyle…¿ estuviste llorando?- me pregunto viendo mis ojos medio rojos, trate de no verle a directamente, no podía mentirle, era mi mejor amigo.

-si stan, lo hice- mi voz sonaba un poco quebrada, cosa que me molestaba bastante, él puso una mano sobre mi hombro.

-amigo, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es porque cartman tiene novia? No te preocupes, pronto tú también tendrás una- me sonrió cálidamente, yo baje la mirada.

-stan, hay algo que debo decirte- mi voz era débil, realmente no estaba muy seguro si decírselo, pero sabía que si quería su apoyo en esos momentos, tendría que hacerlo.

-¿Qué pasa kyle? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea- trataba de darme ánimos mientras me demostraba una sonrisa un poco fingida, sabía que en el fondo le preocupaba.

- stan…yo… hay algo que nunca le he dicho a nadie, y… espero que puedas comprenderlo y… ayudarme- tartamudeaba, cosa que era molesto, pero con los nervios que estaba, no podía evitarlo- hace tiempo que… yo siento algo por…- trague saliva- por cartman- pude notar como se quedó paralizado ante esa declaración, comencé a sudar frio, pero continúe mientras entrelazaba mis dedos nerviosamente – mira, sé que se te pueda hacer extraño, cartman y yo nunca nos hemos llevado "muy bien" que digamos, ni yo sé porque siento esto, stan, no sé qué hacer- las lágrimas volvían a salirse de mis ojos- quería decirle pronto mis sentimientos, pero… ya jamás podré hacerlo…- y de pronto sentí los cálidos brazos de mi amigo ojiazul rodeándome tiernamente, sin evitarlo seguí llorando más fuerte, comenzó a acariciarme los pelos rojizos que se asomaban de mi ushanka (si, esa es una palabra ._.)

-kyle… ¿Por qué jamás me lo dijiste?- me pregunto tratando de calmarme mientras me miraba a los ojos y secaba mis lágrimas, su mirada tan serena, hacia que me sintiera mucho mejor, hubo un par de años en los que estuve enamorado de él, pero algo cambio, y es el motivo por el que ahora me encontraba enamorado de la persona con el que me había peleado cada día de mi vida.

-stan, no quería decírtelo por temor a lo que pensaras de mí, no quería que supieras mis… gustos sexuales- el solo me sonrió, su sonrisa, que tanto me gustaba.

-kyle, sabes que yo jamás podría pensar mal de ti, eres mi mejor amigo, y te ayudare con lo que sea que necesites- sonreí feliz

-gracias stan- pare de llorar, me separe un poco de él y volví a hablar – amigo, quiero irme, ya no quiero estar aquí, voy a volver a casa, tu diles a los demás que me sentí mal del estómago o algo- se me quedo viendo callado unos segundos.

-amigo, ¿estás seguro? Tal vez todo sea una broma de cartman y ella ni siquiera sea su novia, no arruinaras tu fin de semana por eso ¿o sí?- asentí con la cabeza con la mirada baja y salí del baño, me dirigí a la puerta principal y me fui directo a mi casa, bastante molesto, triste, destrozado, no quería saber nada del mundo por ese momento.


	2. como paso todo

**nota de la autora: gracias por leer :D y gracias por sus comentarios, perdon si los capitulos sen demasiado cortos . tratare de actualizar cuando pueda**

Salí del restaurante y emprendí en camino a mi casa, solo circulaba sobre mi cabeza esa escena del culón y la linda chica sonriendo y tomándose de las manos, odiaba estar enamorado de ese castaño, pero al mismo tiempo, aunque odiara admitirlo, estaba ansiando el momento en el que él me dijera que también sentía lo mismo por mí, siempre odiare esa tarde, aquella en la cual mis sentimientos por él, cambiaron en un giro inesperado

*flashback*

Era una mañana fría, más de lo normal, escuche mi despertador a las 7am, aunque en realidad me había despertado media hora antes, sin haber podido dormir más, apague aquel aparato que seguía sonando y me levante pesadamente de mi cama, sentía que algo iba a pasar ese día, algo que haría que todo cambiara por completo, pero no le di mucha importancia, igual, solo era un presentimiento, me dirigí al baño y acomode mi cabello de mala gana, volví a mi habitación y me puse la ushanka verde que estaba alado de mi cama, comencé a vestirme, una chamarra gris y unos jeans azules con converse negros, escuche a mi mama gritar anunciando que el desayuno estaba listo, baje y vi a ike que ya estaba ahí esperando los waffles, me senté a un lado suyo y segundos después llego nuestra mamá dejando un plato en la mesa con cinco waffles.

-Kyle, me llamo la señora Sharon, dijo que Stan se enfermó y no lo llevaría a la escuela, así que hoy no pasaran por ti, tendrás que tomar el autobús- di un suspiro resignado, sabía que tampoco Kenny iba a ir, ya que habían arrestado a sus padres en las vegas, y él tuvo que ir por ellos a pagar la fianza, solo me quedaba estar con cartman todo el día, cosa que era bastante molesta, él y yo nunca nos habíamos llevado bien, y aunque sabía que podía juntarme con alguien más como Craig, tweek o butters, realmente no era muy cercano con ellos.

Termine mi desayuno, recogí mi plato y salí de mi casa en camino a la parada escolar, solo estaba yo, las cosas habían cambiado mucho en los últimos tres años, Stan, Kenny Cartman y yo ahora estábamos en primero de secundaria, teníamos trece años, también algo dentro de mi había cambiado, en los últimos dos años había empezado a sentir algo por Stan, algo que era mucho más que una amistad, pero jamás se lo había dicho, por temor a que quisiera alejarse de mí.

Llego el autobús y me subí, divise a butters senado solo hasta atrás, y como no había más lugares me senté junto a él.

-hola butters- lo salude sonriéndole

-ho…hola kyle- me dijo tiernamente - ¿Qué haces en el autobús? ¿No te vas con Stan y su mamá?- me pregunto.

-pues, Stan se enfermó, y su mamá no lo llevara a la escuela- di un suspiro molesto- no me queda de otra que juntarme con el culón.

-ohh… no te molestes kyle, ni que fuera tan malo- lo mire serio.

-butters, ahora que no está ni Kenny ni Stan de seguro que va a joderme todo el día, más de lo normal- él me sonrió tímidamente y desvió la mirada

-no creo que le caigas tan mal para que te joda todo el día, después de todo el salvo tu vida…- se calló justo en ese mismo instante, como si hubiese dicho lo más prohibido del mundo, cubrió su boca con una de su mano y comenzó a sudar nerviosamente, yo me quedé atónito, tal vez si lo hubiese escuchado de alguien mas no lo hubiera creído, pero era butters, parpadee un par de veces y lo mire bastante confundido.

-a… ¿a qué te refieres butters?- le pregunte esperando a que me respondiera

-ahh… nada, no me refería a nada- se dio la vuelta completamente nervioso entrelazando sus dedos rápidamente.

-ehh… butters?- se cubrió los oídos con sus manos.

-¡olvídalo! Olvida lo que dije por favor- lo tome de los hombros e hice que volteara, se cubrió esta vez los ojos

-butters – le tome las manos y las aparte- vamos, dime, ¿a qué te refieres con que me salvo la vida?- realmente cuando lo menciono no le había tomado mucha importancia, pero al notar su nerviosismo y como reaccionaba, supe que era algo bastante importante para él, además, ¿Cómo que Cartman me había salvado la vida? ¿Cuándo?

- se lo prometí, le jure que no diría nada- me miro nervioso- por favor, si te lo digo, prometes no mencionar nada de esto a nadie?- asentí con la cabeza, el trago saliva y hablo- hace ya varios años, cuando tú te fuiste a vivir a San Francisco, ¿recuerdas cuando la tormenta de smug acabo con toda la ciudad?- volví a asentir- el me llevo a San Francisco, para que lo ayudara a salvarte a ti y a tu familia antes de que algo malo les pasara, tú estabas drogado y por eso no recordabas nada- me quede en un completo shock, quería decir algo pero las palabras no salían. Sentí que el autobús se detuvo y la chofer anunciaba que ya nos bajáramos, butters salió rápidamente mientras yo me quedaba ahí sentado, segundos después reaccione y me baje entrando a la escuela.

El día transcurrido bastante lento, llego la hora del almuerzo y yo fui a la cafetería, no conseguía sacar las palabras de butters de mi cabeza, sabía que no debía darle tanta importancia, pero aun no lograba entender, como cartman, había podido salvarme la vida, a mí y a toda mi familia, el me odiaba…¿no?

Me senté en una banca que estaba sola y mire la comida por unos minutos, sin siquiera tocarla.

-hola judío- me saludo cartman sentándose del otro lado de la banca, lo mire un poco perdido en mis pensamiento y conteste

-hola cartman- trataba de sacar esas palabras de mi cabeza, tal vez hablar con él me haría no pensar en eso.

-hmm… no vino ni Kenny ni Stan, supongo que estaremos solo tú y yo por hoy ¿no?- asentí, no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco con ese comentario, espera… ¡¿sonrojarme?!

Desde ese momento las cosas cambiaron, ese día no fue como yo me lo esperaba, la verdad, cartman se comportó mucho mejor de lo que yo hubiera imaginado, casi ni siquiera me insulto, es más, me trato… bien, desde aquel instante comencé a sentir algo por él, al día siguiente tampoco fue Kenny ni Stan, pero cuando me desperté, más que pensar en que si Stan volvería, me alegraba pensando en si volvería a estar con Eric, volví a juntarme con el castaño, todo era diferente, al parecer en verdad nos llevábamos bien, jugábamos en la hora del almuerzo y platicábamos de cosas divertidas, tontas, después de clases fuimos a su casa y estuvimos jugando en el Xbox, algo comenzó a crecer dentro de mí, al día siguiente ya fue Stan, y algo extraño paso, ya no sentía lo mismo por el que antes, de ahora en adelante, mi corazón ya pertenecía a otra persona.

*fin del flashback*

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**espero que les haya gustado :') **


	3. un dia, solo contigo

Al llegar a mi casa lo único que hice fue irme a mi habitación, incluso cuando escuchaba a mi mamá preguntando porque había regresado tan pronto yo solo me encerré y me puse los audífonos quedándome dormido a los pocos minutos, esa noche, tuve un sueño húmedo.

Desde que me entere de mis sentimientos por él, al principio solía solo recordarlo, y esperar para verlo al día siguiente, pero no conforme, el día que cumplí los 15 años, tuve mi primer sueño húmedo, fue tan real, sentía como si en verdad me hubiese acariciado, con sus manos tan suaves, besado por cada parte de mi cuerpo, con esos labios tan deliciosos, mientras me susurraba con una voz tan provocativa "feliz cumpleaños kahl, me gustaría estar así contigo el siguiente año" después de eso, las fantasías se hicieron más constantes, actualmente, ya a mis 17 años, tenía por lómenos una a la semana, era insoportable.

Al día siguiente ya era sábado, me desperté a las 9am, baje a la cocina y encontré una nota en el refrigerador, era de mi mamá "kyle, saldré de emergencia con tu padre, tu hermano se puso muy mal, al parecer tiene fiebre muy alta, fuimos al hospital, regresaremos probablemente en la tarde, pero si tu hermano no mejora tal vez nos quedemos aquí, hay hot cakes en el horno y para la tarde dejamos algo de pollo Kentucky en el refrigerador" *suspire resignado, saque los hot cakes del horno y comí desganado, prendí la tele, estaba el show de Terrance y Philip, era increíble como a pesar de los años me seguía gustando ese show, empezaron a tocar la puerta, abrí y me sorprendí al ver quien era.

-c..Cartman? tu qué haces aquí?- me alegro de que no viniera con esa chica, aunque me dio curiosidad porque venía a verme.

Entro como si nada y se sentó en el sofá, se quedó mirando la tele por unos segundos

-¿aun miras Terrance y Philip? – me pregunto mirándome con curiosidad.

-hmm.. Sí.. Me gusta…o.. Oye.. Tu qué haces aquí?- le volví a preguntar

-Stan me dijo que viniera, que él no tardaría en llegar- en ese momento comenzó a sonar mi celular, un mensaje "espero que te diviertas ;) " de Stan, sentí como un aura negra salía de mí.

-¿Quién era? -Me pregunto cartman

-era Stan, dejando "CLARAMENTE" que no va a venir- le conteste completamente furioso, realmente pensaba que haberle dicho había sido un completo ERROR y aunque sabía que sus intenciones, no habían sido malas, sabía que desde ahora en adelante probablemente ya no dejaría de "sentirse feliz" cada vez que Eric y yo nos quedáramos a solas. Me senté alado de aquel chico que seguía mirando distraídamente el televisor.

-b..Bueno… te gustaría.. Que saliéramos a hacer algo?- pregunte entrelazando mis dedos nerviosamente.

-a donde?- contesto secamente

-bueno.. a donde te gustaría? T..Tal vez podríamos ir al cine o… por unos helados- odiaba como me comportaba cuando estaba a solas con él, como una tonta enamorada sin saber que decir o como actuar.

-hmm.. Me parece buena idea, vamos al cine y luego por unos helados- me tomo de la mano haciendo que mis mejillas tomaran un color rosado, me guio hasta su motoneta y me aventó el casco, casi se me cae.

-p..Pero.. Tú no te pondrás nada?-

-no te preocupes- me respondió mientras se subía- ¿Qué esperas?

Me coloque detrás de él, abrazándolo ligeramente, su aroma, que tanto me gustaba, sentía que podría quedarme dormido junto a él, tranquilamente, mis mejillas volvían a tornarse de un tono rojizo, emprendió el camino hacia el cine, al llegar estaciono y fuimos a ver la cartelera, nos metimos a una que decía "el llanero solitario" al salir fuimos por unos helados que estaban en la misma plaza, revise mi celular, eran las 12:05pm, fue en ese momento que recordé algo, algo bastante molesto.

-o..oye.. Y.. tu novia?- baje la mirada mientras el suspiraba

-como es nueva aquí sus padres y ella fueron a recorrer el pueblo, me ofrecí a ir con ellos, pero dijeron que querían ir solos (solamente acompañados xD) – me miro con una cara de satisfacción- celoso?

-sí, no tienes idea de cuánto- sabía que él se refería a "estar celoso de él" pero yo… estaba celoso de ella.

Seguimos comiendo helado, hasta que nos dieron la 1pm después de eso salimos a recorrer el pueblo, todo era tan tranquilo, casi no había personas por las calles, nos dieron varias horas caminando sin rumbo, platicábamos de cosas divertidas, de la escuela, trabajos escolares, videojuegos, el día estaba nublado, fue en ese momento cuando logre visualizar a la chica de cabellos castaños acompañada de un hombre y una mujer, aproximadamente 20 años mayor que ella, cartman también la vio, corrió hacia donde se encontraba y la abrazo por la espalda, de nuevo, esas ganas de llorar, estaban unos varios metros lejos de mí, cartman la llevo hasta mí, sonriendo muy feliz.

-kyle, ella es zoe, como ya sabes es mi novia, solo que ayer, no tuviste la oportunidad de conocerla bien- la dulce chica me estrecho la mano muy contenta, la mire indeciso, pero también estreche mi mano.

-mucho gusto, me llamo Zoe Smith- se veía bastante feliz, la vi rápidamente, sus ojos eran profundamente azules, como los de Stan, su cabello castaño, tenía unos cuantos cabellos dorados, y sinceramente, su físico no estaba nada mal (ya saben, cuerpo de prostituta con la clásica personalidad de una niña ._.) En eso sus padres comenzaron a llamarla.

-bien, tengo que irme, cuídate Eric- y le planto un dulce beso en los labios mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente, salió corriendo de ahí con una sonrisa, me daban ganas de matarla. Cartman sonreía tontamente, lo tome de la mano y lo lleve lejos de ahí, donde ya no pudiera ver a esa tonta castaña.

-no crees que es la chica perfecta kahl?- me pregunto mientras caminaba con el aun agarrando su mano.

-sí, es perfecta- dije secamente, me dolía decir eso, en especial porque era verdad, sabía que pudiendo tenerla a ella, jamás se fijaría mínimo en mí. Llegamos al centro comercial donde estaba estacionada su moto, me puse el casco y de nuevo me fui detrás de él, esta vez lo abrace mucho más fuerte, aunque fuese solo "por seguridad" quería sentirlo cerca de mí, y en mi mente, imaginar que eso nunca cambiaria. Llegamos a mi casa, ambos entramos, revise el celular, eran las 6pm.

-bien que quieres hacer ahora?- le pregunte, en ese momento comenzó a gruñir mi estómago, el rio por eso.

-vamos a comer, yo también tengo hambre- fuimos a la cocina y saque el pollo de K.F.C del refrigerador, lo metí al horno un par de minutos, el silencio que había entre nosotros mientras se calentaba el pollo era bastante incomodo, por fin, estaba listo, serví dos piezas en cada plato, fuimos a comer a mi cuarto mientras jugábamos con el Xbox, al terminar el pollo estuvimos un rato más divirtiéndonos, hasta que vi la hora, eran las 7pm, deje el control, me dolían un poco los dedos, pauso el juego y se me quedo viendo fijamente, haciendo que mis mejillas ardieran cada vez más con el paso de los segundos.

-c..Cartman?- se fue acercando a mí, lentamente, mi cara comenzaba a tornar el color de mi cabello, tomo una de mis manos… nuestros labios quedaron a milímetros uno del otro.

CONTINUARA…..


	4. dia gris

**bueno, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios los lei todos y encerio se los agradesco mucho realmente me inspiraron w espero que este cap les guste :3 tratare de actualizar pronto 3**

**_-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-_**

Quede completamente paralizado, sus ojos cafés, que contra la luz se tornaban en un hermoso color miel, mirando fijamente, a mis ojos esmeralda, si realmente iba a hacer, lo que yo creía que iba a hacer, quería que lo hiciera ya!

Poso uno de sus dedos, muy cerca de mi boca, deslizándolo suavemente, que.. qué carajo estaba haciendo?

-tenías algo de salsa- se lamio el dedo y se apartó de mí, no sabía cómo reaccionar, lo mire, seguía jugando, suspire molesto, me recosté en el piso.

-Cartman… tu de verdad amas a zoe?- le pregunte mientras jugaba con mi cabello, realmente no se me ocurrió algo mejor que decir, él se quedó callado un par de segundos, y luego me contesto.

-si kahl, si la amo- sentí algo en su voz, como si no me estuviese diciendo la verdad, ¿pero en qué carajo estaba pensando? Claro que la amaba, o al menos eso creía, sentí como dejaba el juego y se recostaba alado de mí, lo odiaba, lo odiaba tanto, como con cada una de sus acciones lograba enamorarme más, cuando estábamos solos me trataba como si fuéramos algo "más que amigos" a veces me abraza, me hablaba como si fuera muy importante para él, solía tomarme de la mano y mirarla distraídamente, pero cuando estábamos con alguien más, tomaba esa actitud insoportable contra mí, ¿Por qué lo hacía? Me gustaría que fuese así conmigo todo el tiempo.

-kahl, dime una cosa, a ti te gusta alguien- me pregunto con una voz tan serena, mientras cerraba sus ojos, dude un segundo, pero, tal vez, ese era el momento indicado, para decirle todo lo que sentía, sabía que tenía a alguien en ese momento…pero.. mientras más esperara, probablemente más me dolería el rechazo

-sí, hay alguien que me gusta, me gusta mucho- le dije mientras mis mejillas volvían a tomar un color rojizo.

-¿es alguien de la escuela? ¿va en nuestro salón?- pregunto mientras jugaba con mi ushanka .

-sí, y si- note como comenzaba a sentir curiosidad, por saber quién era, se levantó y se colocó arriba de mí, mis mejillas volvían a estar rojas, me miraba fijamente y se acercaba con una mirada un poco lujuriosa, sabía que esta vez iba en serio.

-dime kahl, ¿Quién es?- su voz sonaba, tan provocativa, volvimos a quedar a la misma distancia que la vez anterior.

-e..eres.. t..- nuestros labios apenas se rozaron un poco, y lo que iba a comenzar como un beso fue interrumpido por la voz de mi mamá que se escuchaba por toda la casa anunciando que ya habían llegado desde el piso de abajo, Eric y yo nos separamos de golpe, mi cara estaba igual de roja que mi cabello, él tenía un leve rubor, que lo hacía ver tan adorable, se levantó del piso mientras mi piel se normalizaba, tomo su chaqueta que se había quitado tiempo atrás y se dirigió a la puerta.

-n..nos vemos hasta el lunes kyle- dijo antes de salir, no sabía si lo que sentía estaba bien, pero en ese momento me dieron unas enormes ganas de matar a mi mamá. Esa noche dormí en el piso, no quise ni siquiera levantarme.

A la mañana siguiente me despertó mi madre, preocupada y confundida a la vez.

-kyle, kyle estas bien?- me preguntaba tratando de levantarme.

-m..mamá?- dije confundido abriendo lentamente los ojos

-kyle, que haces dormido en el piso?- volvió a preguntar mientras me levantaba pesadamente

-olvídalo, no es nada importante, que hora es?-

-son las 7am, escucha kyle, tu hermano no ha mejorado mucho, así que tu padre y yo volveremos a ir al hospital, tal vez pasemos ahí la noche, ya que el hospital está muy lejos.

-p..puedo ir con ustedes?- realmente me preocupaba mi hermano, y tenía ganas de verlo.

-lo siento kyle, pero ya te lo dije, tal vez nos quedemos ahí a dormir, y mañana es lunes, no me gustaría que perdieras un día de escuela, pero no te preocupes, seguro que el martes mejorara y volverá a casa, hay huevo frito en el horno, y dejamos un filete en el refrigerador para la tarde, sabes que puedes cenar cereal, bien cuídate mucho kyle- me sonrió y salió de mi cuarto, yo me dirigí al baño para tomar una ducha, al salir me puse aquella chamarra naranja con los jeans verdes y los converse azules.

Al bajar saque del horno el huevo frito y lo comí, recordé vagamente la noche anterior, cuando había casi besado a aquella persona tan importante para mí, realmente no podía entender, ¿Cómo había podido pasar algo así? Acaso había sido un sueño? No! Eso fue muy real…pero.. si Cartman tenía novia.. ¿Por qué lo había hecho?... acaso lo hizo.. para burlarse de mí? Tan solo pensarlo hacia que me sintiera mal, al terminar mi desayuno salí a dar un paseo por el pueblo, aún estaba nublado, fui al lago de south park, comencé a aventar piedras al agua, observe mi reflejo, y como una sombra se acercaba a mí, me di la vuelta, viendo a mi amigo Stan sonriéndome muy feliz.

-te divertiste ayer?- me dijo juguetonamente sentándose a mi lado.

-eso estuvo mal- le conteste como un padre regañando a su hijo

-oh vamos kyle, no me digas que no pasó nada interesante- sentí un leve escalofrió, y una extraña sensación de que él había estado espiándome a mí y Eric la noche anterior.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Le pregunte lanzando otra piedra.

-pues es tranquilo, a veces me gusta venir aquí para relajarme- comenzó a aventar piedras conmigo.

-dime una cosa kyle, ¿desde cuándo estás enamorado del culón?- me miro con curiosidad, poniendo toda su atención en mí, me hacía sentir nervioso.

-p..pues.. desde que tenía.. –trague saliva- trece años- vi como quedo en una especie de shock- salió de eso después de los 5 segundos

-d..d..desde los trece años?!- creo que su sorpresa fue demasiado- p.. pero kyle, tú has tenido varias novias desde los trece- desvié la mirada.

-pero, yo realmente no las amaba, si estuve con ellas, fue simplemente porque trataba de olvidarlo, pero, no pude Stan, no pude, porque cada vez que trataba de superarlo con otra chica, parecía como si mi corazón se aferrara aún más a él, termine dándome por vencido- Mi mejor amigo me miraba con una cara de fangirl, escuchando una historia de amor yaoi.

-awww! Que tierno kyle!- me veía con una mirada tan extraña, procuraba no mirarlo directamente.

Siguió preguntándome, más cosas, como había pasado todo, si solía fantasear con él, era… incomodo. Seguíamos platicando, después de decirle prácticamente TODO sobre lo que sentía por el culón, como había pasado y todo eso, hablamos de otras cosas por varias horas, ya no había más piedras para aventar.

-y dime, ¿Cómo vas con Wendy?- pregunte mientras me recostaba sobre la nieve viendo el cielo que estaba lleno de nubes grises, el suspiro triste.

-nada bien amigo, termino conmigo ayer por la noche- lo mire triste

-otra vez? Y ahora que paso?-

-ella dice que es demasiado para mí, que no la merezco, y solo porque se me olvido nuestro aniversario de cuando tuvimos nuestra primera cita, kyle esto es una mierda, realmente la extraño- lo abrace para consolarlo, sentía ligeras gotitas caer sobre mi hombro.

-ella es la que no te merece Stan-

-pero realmente la amo kyle, quiero volver con ella-

-deberías superarla, además, ustedes siempre rompen y vuelven en una semana a lo mucho…-

-pero no lo entiendes, esta vez es diferente, ella hablaba muy enserio- en ese momento le llego Kenny por la espalda a Stan, asustándolo completamente.

-adivina quién soy- dijo el rubio tapándole los ojos. Stan se lo quitó de encima.

-ya basta Kenny no estoy de humor-

-ohh que pasa pequeño azabache?-pregunto juguetonamente acariciándole el cabello

-basta Kenny- vi como una ligera sonrisa salía de mi mejor amigo, siempre que estaba deprimido Kenny lograba animarlo con sus tonterías, yo también lo hacía, pero con palabras de consuelo, presiento que ese rubio siente algo por Stan.

-bien, los dejare solos tortolos- Stan me miro incomodo, pero a Kenny le dio igual mi comentario.

Me levante y me aleje del lago, porque últimamente estaba tan nublado?, sentía que pronto llegaría una tormenta, llegue a mi casa, saque el filete del refrigerador, lo calenté en el horno y me lo comí, revise el reloj, faltaba poco para las cinco, por alguna razón me sentía cansado, no importaba que fuesen las cinco. Ese día, me dormí temprano.


	5. lo que yo siento por ti parte 1

CARTMAN POV

Ese día cuando me desperté me puse una chaqueta negra con los jeans azules y converse negros, baje a la cocina, mi mamá ya tenía listo el desayuno, era pastel de chocolate, con una malteada de vainilla.

-hola poopy- me dijo tiernamente mientras sacaba unas galletas del horno, las puso en un plato y lo dejo delante de mí, apenas toque una galleta y sonó mi celular, conteste molesto mientras mordía la galleta.

-si quién es?- dije comiendo el dulce y crujiente aperitivo.

-culón nos vemos en casa de kyle ahora mismo- reconocí aquella voz.

-para qué? – realmente me importaba poco que fuese a pasar, de todas formas, yo ya tenía "planes" para ese día.

-solo ven, es una sorpresa- suspire terminando de comer la primera galleta tomando otra.

-voy a estar con zoe, no tengo tiempo para "sorpresitas"- colgué mientras seguía comiendo, pero apenas pasaron 5 segundos y comenzó a sonar el timbre.

-Eric, puedes abrir?- dio mi mamá mientras lavaba unos cuantos platos.

-que acaso no voy a poder comer hoy?- me levante molesto y vi a mi novia, aproximadamente 10 cm más bajita que yo, de hecho, era de la misma altura que kyle, esa era una de las cosas que me gustaban de ella, me recordaba mucho a kyle, contando que también era judía y tenía actitud similar, a la de aquel pelirrojo que, aun me seguía gustando.

-zoe, que haces aquí? Se supone que iría a tu casa en media hora-

-lo sé, pero..etto.. Voy a salir con mis padres y pues.. creo que por hoy se cancelan los planes de ir al cine- le acaricie la cabeza sonriéndole.

-no importa, de todas formas.. yo también tengo que hacer algo- recordé la llamada de Stan de hace un minuto, tal vez pasar un rato con mis amigos no haría "daño" lo que no sabía, es que desde ese día, mi relación con cierto judío cambiaria sin poder evitarlo. Ella me sonrió y me dio un leve beso en la mejilla.

-bien, veré si podemos vernos esta noche- y se fue.

-MAMÁ VOY A SALIR!- le grite de donde estaba justo después de que zoe se alejó.

-no vas a tomar tu desayuno?!- me contesto de la misma manera aun lavando trastes.

-NO! Ya perdí el apetito- eso lo dije un poco molesto, cerré la puerta y fui caminando hasta la casa de cierto chico, me preguntaba porque ayer se había ido tan repentinamente, sin siquiera despedirse, Stan nos dijo que se había sentido mal, pero ni siquiera le creí, tomando en cuenta como se puso cuando dije que zoe y yo éramos novios, lo vi en cierta forma… celoso, eso hacía que mis sospecha de lo que el sentía por mí, fuera tomando más sentido, ciertamente, comencé a sospechar que el sentía algo por mí, hace un par de años, fue mientras hacíamos un trabajo escolar entre los dos, ambos estábamos investigando sobre la primera guerra mundial, cuando se me callo una pluma por accidente, ambos tratamos de recogerla al mismo tiempo, y fue en se momento, cuando nuestras manos se juntaron, que sus mejillas comenzaron a tomar un color rojizo, por parte mía, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar aceleradamente, y es que a mí me gustaba, desde ese momento, comencé a creer que el sentía algo al igual que yo, pero, no estaba del todo seguro, y no me arriesgaría a decirle lo que sentía, aunque de cierta manera, desde aquel incidente, empecé a tener más confianza en nuestra relación, ahora tenía mucha más seguridad a tomarlo de la mano o cosas por el estilo, no se molestaba cuando lo hacía, cosa que me hacía llegar a la conclusión de que realmente le gustaba, pero, aunque estuviese seguro de que sintiera algo por mí, no le decía nada, porque. Aunque me correspondiera, cuanto podría durar nuestra relación? No quería arruinar una buena enemistad así.

Si yo salía con zoe, era por una simple razón.

FLASHBACK -

Eran aproximadamente las 7 de la mañana, comenzaron a despertarme unas voces, pero al parecer no venían de mi habitación, me levante y mire a la ventana, muy cerca había un camión de mudanzas, me asome un poco más, justo en la casa de alado una familia estaba bajando el equipaje, escuche como mi mama me llamaba, esa noche me había dormido con la ropa del día anterior, después de la noche de fiesta. Baje y ella me dio un pastel de moras.

-para quien es esto?- le pregunte tratando de probarlo, ella me dio un pequeño golpecito en la mano.

-llévaselo a los nuevos vecinos, escuche que tienen una hija de tu misma edad, y que en dos semanas va a entrar a tu escuela, puedes tratar de hacerte su amigo- me sonrió mientras se iba a la cocina, salí desganado de la casa y fui con ellos, una chica de cabello castaño me miro con curiosidad y se me acerco.

-disculpa, buscas a alguien?- me pregunto, tenía unos hermosos ojos azules, mas bajita que yo.

-ahh.. mi mamá quería que les entregara esto- le entregue el pastel a la chica, ella sonrió.

-bueno, dile que muchas gracias- la joven lo miro por un momento- dime, cómo te llamas?- su mirada, tenía algo que me gustaba.

-Eric Cartman.. y tú?-

-Zoe Smith- lucia bastante animada. Tenía algo, que me llamaba mucho la atención.

-y bueno.. -vi rápido la hora en mi celular- mierda las clases comienzan en 15 minutos –era viernes

-ohh no importa, supongo que nos veremos después de clases-

-bueno, nos vemos en la tarde- fui hasta donde tenía la moto y me fui a la preparatoria, al llegar estacione y entre casi corriendo, al revisar el celular aún faltaban 5 minutos, suspire y fui a donde estaban Stan kyle y Kenny (adentro del salón._.)

-hola chicos- los salude sentándome en mi respectivo lugar poniéndome mis audífonos escuchando un poco de música-

-hey! Que escuchas?- me pregunto Kenny, quien se sentaba alado de mí, pero lo ignore completamente, haciendo como si no estuviese ahí. Definitivamente, todos nosotros de vez en cuanto jodiamos a Kenny, era en cierta parte "lindo" cuando se enojaba

-agh que mal amigo- y era que cuando se enojaba hacia pucheros tan tiernos, como los de un niño de cinco años.

En eso sonó la campana anunciando que todos entraran a sus respectivos salones, entro la maestra mientras yo guardaba el celular, las clases empezaron, era un día muy aburrido, recordé a zoe, era una chica muy agradable, sonreí inconscientemente.

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo salí junto con kyle y Kenny, Stan estaba con Wendy, nos sentamos en una mesa vacía. Mi mente se volvió a concentrar en la chica castaña con la estrella de David de collar.

-hey cartman!.. CARTMAN!- salí de mis pensamientos por un molesto judío que me daba leves golpes en la cabeza.

-¿qué quieres kyle?- dije molesto.

-te estamos hablando desde hace años, en que piensas?-me contesto.

-en una chica- respondí en seco, Kenny me miro con cara de perversión, mientras que kyle.. sentí algo de molestia dentro de él.

-una chica? Quién es? Es de la escuela? La conozco? – las preguntas de ese pelirrojo me volvían loco.

-cálmate kyle, ni que fuéramos novios- suspiro y me dio la espalda

-tienes razón.. ni que fuéramos novios- sentía algo de tristeza en su voz, realmente, estaba casi convencido, el sentía algo por mí, al igual que yo, tenía tantas ganas de decirle que lo amaba, pero tenía miedo, si le hacía daño, jamás me lo perdonaría.

Las clases se fueron normales, cuando acabo la escuela, me dirigí a mi moto, cuando kyle me hablo.

-he..hey cartman.. – me detuvo antes de que prendiera la moto.

-que pasa judío?-lo mire, se veía nervioso.

-q..quien era la chica de la que hablabas..?-

-no era nadie importante- y sin esperar a que dijera algo, me fui, no quería continuar con esa conversación.

Cuando llegue a casa zoe y sus padres se encontraban ahí, charlando con mi madre y bebiendo café.

-hola cariño- me saludo mi madre cuando entraba a la casa- ellos son el señor y la señora Smith, y ella es su hija zoe, creo que ya se conocen- ella me sonrió tiernamente- amor, porque no la llevas a tu cuarto y platican un rato?- asentí con la cabeza, ella se levantó del sofá y fue conmigo a mi cuarto, cuando entramos se quedó viendo todo curiosamente, como una niña de 5 años.

-qué bonita habitación- me dijo mirando a la rana clyde ( sé que la rana clyde murió hace mucho, pero es mi fanfic no critiquen XD) siguió observando mis cosas, pero algo le llamo la atención –quien..es este chico?- pregunto sosteniendo la foto que tenia escondida de kyle.. ¿Cómo la encontró?

-n..no es nadie..- le quite la fotografía y la puse debajo de mi almohada, ella rio y se sentó en la cama.

-es alguien importante para ti no? Tu hermano.. tu mejor amigo?- me senté junto a ella.

-no es algo de tu importancia- se levantó y siguió viendo mis cosas, apenas me conocía y me hablaba con tanta confianza, tocaba mis cosas sin preguntarme primero, que le pasaba a esta chica?

Mi mamá entro a la habitación.

-se están divirtiendo?- pregunto dulcemente desde la puerta.

-si mamá, mira cuanto nos divertimos- conteste irónicamente recostado en la cama mientras zoe miraba por la ventana

-hmm no les gustaría ir a la sala y jugar videojuegos? Los padres de zoe y yo estaremos en la cocina-zoe sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta después de que mi mamá salió.

-qué? No vienes?- me pregunto entusiasta- no pude evitar sonreír a esa chica tan alegre, me levante y la seguí, estuve toda la tarde con ella, era realmente muy divertida.

Así paso la primera semana, ella estaba en mi casa cada vez que volvía en la tarde, al parecer era el único chico de su edad que ella conocía en este pueblo.

Una tarde llego completamente tímida, se me hizo bastante extraño dijo que sentía algo por mí, quede un poco shokeado al principio, no sabía que decir, pensé en kyle.. tal vez… olvidarlo… sería lo mejor.. zoe me quería, y no quería lastimarla, termine siendo su novio, pero aun, la única persona que en verdad amaba, era ese chico judío.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**bien bien! disculpad la tardanza! *rincon emo* pero me iba a tardar mas xD por eso esta es la primera parte, estoy escribiendo la segunda C; esta en la versión de cartman, la segunda parte también sera narrada por el, gracias por leer a los que siguen mi historia se los agradezco C: a los/ las que les gustan los creepypastas, lean mi nuevo creepy lo subi ayer -w- les mando besitos °3°**


End file.
